


Much Needed Sleep

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Much Needed Sleep

“I haven’t slept in four days.” Lucy collapsed face first into the hotel’s bed, and muttered into the pillow, “This job is running me ragged. And I can honestly say that this comforter? Feels like heaven. It’s so…. so soft…”

A smile tugged at Erza’s lips, and not just because of the excellent view Lucy was unintentionally bestowing upon her. She always wondered just why Lucy wore such short skirts, but she would certainly never complain about them to her. But what made her smile this time was at how happy just a cheap motel bed could make the blond. It was barely better than sleeping on the floor would be, but Lucy spoke as if it was made of clouds.

“Don’t relax just yet,” Erza cautioned her, setting down their luggage.

Lucy remained prone, yet let out a disgruntled mumble to let Erza know she was still paying attention.

Snorting at her teammate, Erza made her way to the bathroom to check out the shower facilities. “I know this job is taking a toll on you, but we need to make an appearance at the clients’ party tonight and it’ll be hard enough to get Natsu and Gray presentable, let alone ourselves.” Ah, good. There were enough towels for the both of them.

Lucy grumbled some more, but didn’t argue with Erza’s point.

Next, Erza checked the small closet. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t get extra amenities from her personal storage dimension, but her things tended to get… ripe, whenever she had to do that. “After we get back from the party, then we need to coordinate and strategize with…”

A snore interuppted her, and Erza turned to stare at her companion. Contrary to her initial suspicions, it wasn’t just another bit of sarcasm from the notoriously snarky young woman. Lucy’s chest rose slowly and evenly, her face still pressed firmly into the pillow.

“Lucy.” Erza peered at her, stepping up to the bed and then lightly shaking her shoulder. “Lucy. No sleeping. We have to get prepared.”

Another gentle snore was her only response.

Erza sighed. Glancing briefly at the clock, she did some mental calculations. “Alright,” she conceded, despite Lucy not being able to hear her, “you can take a nap. Just for a couple of hours, though.”

Watching the blond sleep so peacefully, and for the first time in four days, Erza wondered if she wasn’t pushing her too hard on this job. Lucy wasn’t built like her, wasn’t used to long working hours with no rest. It wouldn’t be fair to her to push her like Erza pushed herself.

As a yawn suddenly overtook her, Erza wondering if maybe Lucy had the right idea. Maybe Erza shouldn’t push herself so hard, either. Laying down beside her, Erza gently rolled Lucy over so she wouldn’t suffocate in her sleep.

It wasn’t long before the redhead, too, drifted off.


End file.
